Jack Frost's Sick Day
by Lilpilk00
Summary: Even the toughest of Guardians need some TLC when they are sick. North and Tooth parent mode.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day started out like any other. Jack woke up, stretched, and then fell out of the tree he was sleeping on. When he sat up, he noticed that he was slightly lightheaded. Jack just put it off to how he hit his head when he fell. He stood up and called the wind to fly him to Santoff Clauson for the monthly Guardian Meeting. During the trip, Jack has another bout of dizziness and his head started to hurt.

"I hope I don't have a concussion," he thought to himself. "I'll tell North about it when I get there."

When he got there, he completely forgot about the promise he made to himself. The giant globe in the middle of the meeting room was full of glowing yellow lights. That meant that the amount of believers had risen tremendously, more so than two years ago after the defeat of Pitch.

After staring at the globe for a few more minutes, Jack sat down to take his place at the table. It was then that he realized that he was first one to arrive. Looking at the clock on the far side of the room, Jack noted that he still had an another hour until the meeting started. All of a sudden, Jack was overwhelmed with a sense of fatigue and exhaustion. He laid his head on the table for a few moments and thought,

"A few minutes of shut eye won't hurt." He closed his eyes and was instantly asleep.

ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTH ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG

When North walked into the meeting room, he was surprised to see Jack there. He walked over and said

" Jack, why are you here so e..." but stopped himself when he saw that Jack was asleep.

"I wish I had a camera." North thought to himself as he chuckled a little. He put a sign on the door to the meeting hall that said "PLEASE ENTER QUIETLY". North then sat down and waited for the rest of them to arrive.

ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTH ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG

When Toothina saw the sign on the door, she was immediately confused. Still, she followed the sign and walked in quietly. When she Jack asleep at the table she instantly cooed at the sight. She whispered to North "He is the cutest thing when he's asleep!" North nodded and smiled.

ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTH ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG

" I hate these monthly meetings!" Bunnymund mumbled to himself. He tapped his foot on the ground twice and jumped into his hole he created that led to Santoff Clauson. Upon arriving, Bunny noticed the sign on the door. Figuring that there must be a good reason behind it, he pushed the door open as quietly as he could. He walked in and saw North and Tooth staring at something. He looked at the direction that they were looking at saw Jack asleep with his head on the table. Bunny smirked and took his seat beside North and Toothina.

ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTH ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG

Sandman drove his sand airplane straight to the doors of the meeting room. He stopped his plane to read the sign. Curious, Sandy jumped out of his plane, opened the door and floated silently to his spot at the table. When he looked around, he noticed that Jack was asleep and he broke into a fit of silent giggles. Everyone looked at Sandy an soon they all started to laugh too.

ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTH ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG

When Jack's mind came back to consciousness, the first thing he noticed was that his stomach was very queasy. He was hot and cold and he felt pounding behind his eyes. He then realized that he heard laughing, and it did nothing for his slowly progressing headache. Jack realized after a few moments that laughter meant people, people meant meeting, he fell asleep and everyone decided to not wake him. His eyes quickly shot open and he sat up so fast that his neck popped. This sudden movement startled everyone who was at the table and they ceased their laughter. Everyone stared at him, noticing how disoriented he looked. North broke the awkward silence by stating,

" Well hello Jack. Glad you can join us!" Jack smiled and blushed a light blue blush. Everyone smiled at him. The meeting started.

During the middle of the meeting, Jack felt a sudden rush of nausea and felt bile come up the back of his throat. He tried to swallow it, and he luckily, but painfully, succeeded it. Nobody notice Jack's moment and continued to talk. Bunny and Tooth got into an argument about wether or not chocolate was good for the teeth. Their voices elevated to screams and yells, while Jack had his eyes closed while he tried to suppress their noise. His headache had been bearable throughout the whole meeting, but the yelling had quickly elevated it to a migraine.

ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTH ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG

Sandy, who was the only one who noticed Jack, tried to signal North who was trying to choose which cookies he wanted. After about five minutes, North decided on chocolate chip with a cup of milk. When he looked up, he saw Sandy's frantic signs. They showed Bunny and Tooth yelling, then Jack holding his head, and finally an arrow pointing at Jack. North quickly saw Jack and rushed over to his side. North whispered soothing words to Jack and kept shooting Sandy distressed looks. Sandy floated over and put himself right between Bunny and Tooth. Their argument immediately subsided when they Sandy's face. He looked angry, stressed, and worried. Confused, Bunny and Tooth looked at him strangely. That's when they heard North's soothing words to Jack and they all turned to see what had happened. Jack was cradling his head in his arms, eyes pinched shut but tears streamed down his face. He was paler than normal and a sheen of sweat covered him. North looked up at Sandy and mouthed the words "Thank you." Bunny and Tooth just looked at North with worry and confusion. North ignored them and went back to a now shaking Jack. All of a sudden Jack keeled over and vomited all over North's shirt and shoes. North just calmly rubbed Jack's back. When Jack finished vomiting, he dry heaved. After he was done with that, Jack just cried and held onto North.

ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTH ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG

Jack felt horrible. His head pounded and everybody was yelling at each other. He thought that maybe they would notice him in that state and stop yelling. The yelling continued and Jack pried his eyes open to squint at Sandy. He saw Sandy trying to get North's attention. He saw a few of Sandy's signs and saw himself cradling his head.

"Thanks for trying Sandy." Jack thought. Then another wave of pain went through his head and he closed his eyes again. Jack didn't know how long it had been until he felt a strong and on his shoulder mumbling phrases like

"It's okay Jack." and "Shhhhh, it'll all be over soon."

Jack only leaned into the hand more. He then heard silence. Jack almost shouted with joy. Bunny and Tooth stopped arguing! Jack then felt his stomach roll angrily and he started to shake. He knew what was coming and he knew he was in to much pain to swallow it. Jack started to cold sweat when he felt bile come into his mouth. Jack keeled over, not even noticing that he was almost on top of North, and vomited. He stayed like that for five minutes, stopping only to take a breath. After he was done, Jack dry heaved. That was the most painful part. He did that for about two minutes. Jack felt absolutely drained after that and his head was pounding even more. Jack looked up and saw North looking at him with an expression a father would have for their sick child. Realizing what he just did, Jack started to cry. He cried from embarrassment, shame, and pain. He leaned into North and just cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter is shorter and this is going to be more than a two-shot. So yeah... Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters_**.

Chapter 2

Tooth was shocked at what she had just seen. Jack Frost, the winter spirit, had just puked his guts out on North and was now crying. She felt extremely guilty for yelling and causing Jack's headache to progress into a migraine. Tooth looked at Jack, then North, and back to Jack. North motioned her to come and help him. Tooth fluttered as quietly as she could over to a sobbing Jack.

"Jack," Tooth whispered in his ear. "I'm going to move your head from North's shoulder to mine so that North can go get cleaned up. Okay?"

She saw a faint head nod. Tooth, with the help of North, gently moved Jack's head to her own shoulder. Jack's cries had turned into occasional sniffles. When those went away, Tooth thought that he had fallen asleep. When she peeked down, she saw his dull, feverish eyes looking at her. She smiled a little smile, and Jack returned it.

"I'm sorry your sick sweetie." Tooth told him.

"Me too." Jack agreed.

**ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTH ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG**

Bunnymund and Sandy looked at the scene with horror and disgust. Jack Frost had just gotten sick all over North's Coat and boots. Bunny had always been a little squeamish with puke and things like that. He quickly left the room, but before he left he called over his shoulder,

"Feel better soon Frostbite!" and left.

Sandy would have loved to stay, but he had to leave and get some rest before night so he could spread dreams to all the children. He waved bye to Jack, Tooth, and North and then left.

**ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTH ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG**

North quickly left the meeting to go change clothes. He felt sorry for Jack.

"If only I had noticed the signs." North thought to himself.

" I could have prevented Jack's public embarrassment and my now soiled suit."

North unbuttoned his coat and threw it in his laundry hamper. He then took off his boots and pants. He was now left in only his tank top and long johns. He quickly chose his grey sweatpants and a green sweatshirt. He then quickly left the room. As he walked back to the meeting room, he told Phil to take his laundry and wash it right away. Phil quickly went to the room and North laughed as he heard an angry grunt when he found what was on the laundry. North was chuckling all the way to the meeting room. When he came t the door, he got serious and went to go check on Jack.

When he came into the room, North saw Jack mumbling something to Tooth and Tooth smiled. North came up to the two of them and looked Jack over. He saw that Jack's pupils were dilated and he was covered in sweat but he shivered. North then asked Jack how he felt.

"My stomach and head hurts and I feel hot and cold all at the same time."

"Anything happen this morning that I should know about." North asked Jack.

"I fell out of the tree I was sleeping in this morning and hit my head." Jack replied rather sheepishly.

"I think you have a concussion and the stomach flu Jack. I'm going to keep you here and watch over you okay?" North asked.

"Okay." Jack murmured.

"Now let's get you to a bed shall we?" North said as he scooped Jack gently up into his arms. Jack gave a sleepy nod and snuggled into North's sweatshirt.

**ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTH ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG**

Soon Jack was exhausted by crying. He had started to sniffle and compose himself. Jack heard Tooth tell him she was going to move him so that North could change. Jack immediately accepted. The smell of vomit was starting to make him nauseous. When Jack switched shoulders, he felt a rush of lightheadedness. With his head placed firmly on Tooth's shoulder, Jack felt better. Tooth and him had a small conversation while they were waiting. Well, it was more Tooth talking and Jack nodding his head in response. He was starting to drift to sleep when he heard North's footsteps enter the room. Jack's eyes instantly snapped open and he prepared himself for North to yell at him. But North just asked Jack how he felt in a kind, fatherly voice. Surprised at how calm North was, Jack instantly replied. North was concerned about what happened that morning and diagnosed him with a concussion and the stomach flu. Hearing that made Jack's head hurt and stomach ache even more. Jack was focused on keeping his stomach at bay and he barely heard North say hat he was going to take him to a bed for him to sleep on. Jack just nodded and said okay as he felt wrong hands grip underneath him and hold him. Jack snuggled into North's sweatshirt, suddenly exhausted, and felt himself being moved. When he came in contact with the cool sheets, he sighed with relief. " Maybe being cared for this one time won't hurt." Jack thought to himself as he drifted off into a fevered sleep.

**_Thanks for reading!:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for the reviews! They are really appreciated! Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.

Chapter 3

When Tooth saw that Jack was asleep, she smiled to herself. He looked so young when he was asleep. It was easy for her to forget that he was still a teenager. While still a mischief maker, Jack had a mature air around him. Tooth looked around the room to see if North was still there. Surprisingly, he was. He was looking at Jack with the same gentle expression he had earlier. He looked at Jack like a father would for their children. Tooth wondered if North had had any children in his past lifetime. He seemed to be well educated in parenting and caregiving. Just then, Tooth heard Jack say in his sleep,

"Mommy! Mommy I need you. Please come back. Mommy!"

Tooth looked worriedly at North. North just motioned for her to go and calm him down. She was the only mother-like person in the room. She sat down rather awkwardly at the edge of Jack's bed. Stroking his white hair, Tooth sang a lullaby her mother had sung to her.

"Sleep, baby, sleep

Your father tends the sheep

Your mother shakes the dreamland tree

And from it fall sweet dreams for thee

Sleep, baby, sleep

Sleep, baby, sleep

Sleep, baby, sleep

Our cottage vale is deep

The little lamb is on the green

With snowy fleece so soft and clean

Sleep, baby, sleep

Sleep, baby, sleep"

With a small smile on his face, Jack went back to the world of dreams.

ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG

North looked at Tooth as she sang to Jack. "She would make a wonderful mother." He thought to himself. Tooth sang on for about 15 minutes and North was beginning to fall asleep, when all of a sudden Tooth stopped. North opened his eyes to see Tooth talking softly to a now awake Jack. North stood up slowly and walked quietly over to Jack's bed.

"How are you feeling Jack?" North asked Jack.

"Not good." Jack said as tears began to come to his eyes.

"Don't cry sweetie. Everyone gets sick. This bug just hit you harder than the rest." Tooth said as she wiped some stray tears from his face.

"Now Jack, I need you to tell me if you feel queasy okay? We don't want another incident like earlier." North stated. Jack just nodded his head.

"Do you want to try to eat some soup?" Tooth asked Jack. Jack hesitated before he slowly nodded his head.

"I'll get the yetis to prepare some." North said as he walked out of the door. About five minutes later, North came back with a small bowl of chicken noodle soup, a few saltine crackers, and a glass of ginger ale. He handed them to Jack who carefully put the tray on his lap.

"Eat slowly." North advised Jack. Jack nodded and started eating his soup. He ate half his soup, most of the crackers, and drank all his ginger ale.

"Great job sweetie." Tooth praised him as she took the tray away from him. Jack smiled at her for a second, until his face got pale and he started to shake.

ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG

Jack woke up to Tooth singing him a lullaby. "She has a very pretty voice," Jack thought. "Kinda like my mom's." He then opened his eyes to let Tooth know that he was awake. The instant she saw him awake she stopped singing.

"Why did you stop?" Jack asked with a hoarse whisper.

"I didn't think you would want to hear a lullaby." Tooth replied in a soft voice.

Jack shook his head. "I love lullabies. They remind me of my life before I was a guardian." Jack said. Just before Tooth replied, North walked over. He rubbed his eyes like he had just woken up from a nap.

"How are you feeling Jack?" North yawned. Now that Jack thought about, he felt pretty rotten. His stomach was rolling around dangerously, behind his eyes were pounding, and he was shivering while he was sweating. He felt tears come into his eyes when he replied "Not good." Tooth noticed this and instantly went into mother mode. She calmed him down by hugging him and telling him that it was okay to be sick. After Jack had calmed down, North asked Jack if he wanted to eat something. Jack thought for a moment.

"Will it stay down or will it come up. I don't want to throw up again, but eating something might help my headache. I'll eat something and hope for the best." Nodding at North, Jack tried to sit up against the pillows. Tooth, noticing his struggle, quickly helped him up. Jack smiled his thanks.

Just then, North came in with a tray full of food for sick people. Jack took it and looked into the bowl of soup. He had wanted it before, but now he wasn't hungry. But Jack put on a brave face and tried to eat. Whenever his stomach felt queasy Jack would take a sip of ginger ale and it would vanish. After a while though, Jack ran out of his soft drink. When another bout of queasiness came, he handed the tray over to Tooth. He heard Tooth praise him as she put his tray down. But as soon as she put the tray down, Jack felt like he was going to puke. He turned deathly pale and started to shake. Tooth and North noticed this and Tooth quickly flew to the other side of the room to get a bucket. Just when she brought the bucket under Jack, he grabbed it and threw up all that he had just eaten.

Jack felt like his stomach was on fire and his throat was burning. He could feel tears running down his face. Feeling a hand rub his back, Jack felt slightly comforted by knowing people were there even when he was sick.

When Jack was done he sat up, wiped his mouth, and looked apologetically at Tooth and North. Tooth just helped Jack lay down while North went to clean the bucket.

"I'm sorry." Jack mumbled to Tooth.

"Don't be sorry sweetie. It happens to all of us." Just then Tooth noticed that Hack was asleep. She smiled and pulled the covers up to his chin. North came in to see Tooth kissing Jack's forehead before she flew to a seat close by.

"This is going to be a rough night." North whispered.

"Yep." Tooth replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for reading and all the reviews! Samedisclaimer as it always has been.

Tooth was up most of the night taking care of sick Jack. She had taken his temperature while he was sleeping. It was 40 degrees Fahrenheit. That would be below normal for an average teenager, but since Jack was a winter spirit, his body temperature was usually 35 degrees. Tooth was extremely worried about Jack's temperature. She quickly called North. When North walked into the room, Tooth almost tackled him. She told him how high Jack's temperature was and North surprisingly chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?!" Tooth asked.

"Well my dear Tooth, winter spirits temperatures vary from 32 degrees Fahrenheit to 47 degrees Fahrenheit. We should worry if it rises above 50 degrees." Tooth just nodded her head looking ashamed. She should have known that when North chuckles he is about to prove her wrong. She quietly fluttered back to Jack's bedside and stroked his sweat covered hair. She talked to North about all the possible reasons of how Jack had caught this virus. "He is the guardian and spends his time around children the most. Or maybe he had gotten worn out. Being a Guardian takes a lot of energy and being a teenager might have a different effect on his body. It may be his sleeping quarters. Or his.."

Tooth quieted when she saw Jack stir. The instant his eyes fluttered open, he sat straight up and started gagging. Tooth quickly brought the bucket underneath him and held it for him. Once he was done he laid back down, closed his eyes, and fell back to sleep. He hadn't even bothered wiping his mouth. Tooth took a wet washcloth and gently wiped his face clean.

"The poor baby must be exhausted!" Tooth exclaimed after she was done.

"Indeed." was all that North said.

ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG

About 7:30 in the morning North had to take "Jack Watch" as he called it. He kept checking to see if his temperature had changed, but it stayed the same. That troubled but also relieved North. Jack had not moved since his last episode with Tooth, but North knew one was coming soon. He could see Jack start paling and start to shiver. North knew the signs too well. He got the bucket ready. Right when he put the bucket in his lap, Jack sat up and started to vomit. There was really nothing left in his system so he just threw up spit and bile. Before Jack could lay down, North caught him. Jack's eyes were half open as he looked at North. North could tell that Jack wasn't all there, but he needed to get some liquids into that boy.

"I'm going to give you some broth for you to drink, okay." North told Jack. Jack just stared at him with his clouded blue eyes. North asked Jack to open his mouth and Jack surprisingly obeyed. While North was feeding Jack, Jack started to become more alert. He looked at North while he was being fed and tried to talk, but North hushed him. When Jack ate all his broth, North allowed him to speak.

"I could have done it myself." Jack complained.

"No you couldn't. You would drop the spoon and make a mess. Now while I have your attention, how do you feel?" North asked Jack.

"Better." Jack mumbled.

"How do you feel better Jack?" North asked him.

"Well I don't feel so queasy and my headache is practically gone. Can I get up now." Jack pleaded to North.

"Not until I check to see if you have a fever. Now open up." North ordered. Jack opened his mouth as North put the cold stick under his tongue. North waited for the beep. North saw Jack looking at the thermometer, waiting anxiously for the beep. When it happened, North pulled it out. He saw that Jack's temperature had gone down to almost normal, but it was still a little high.

"Jack, I will let you out of bed only if you promise to stay in the workshop and take it easy. That means no sabotaging elves and yetis and if you feel bad, instantly tell Tooth or me. Got it?" North asked.

"Got it." Jack said as he hopped out of bed and sprinted to the door.

ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG

When Jack knew he was out of North's hearing range, Jack sighed and sunk to the floor. He was feeling better, just not all the way. But being in that hot, smelly, and cramped room made him feel worse. All he needed was a quick walk around the workshop to appease himself. While Jack was walking, he spotted a stray elf walking around.

"This is to hard to resist." Jack thought to himself. He reached for his staff, only to remember that it was in his sick room.

"Guess I'll have to do it the regular way." Jack sighed. He snuck around the back of the elf and slowly made his way towards it. Right before he was going to reach the elf, it turned around. It let out a surprised squeak and ran towards North's quarters.

"Oh no you don't." Jack growled through ground teeth. He sprinted towards the elf s fast as he could. Right before he reached for the elf, Jack felt a wave of nausea. He stumbled and slowed down. Breathing deeply through his nose, Jack slowly sunk to the floor clutching his stomach. Jack began to cold sweat and shiver. He knew what was coming. If only there was a bucket or something around. Jack looked around the hallway and found nothing.

"Maybe I can make it to North's quarters. He could help." Jack thought. Carefully Jack lifted himself off the ground. He walked down the hallway, looking for North's office door. When he found it Jack opened the door. He saw North working on a train. He looked so interested in the toy that Jack hated taking his attention away, but he was feeling really sick. Jack walked up to North and shakily said

"North... I...I d..don't feel s...so good."

"Come here Jack." North said in a fatherly voice. Jack walked toward so that he was right in front of North.

"Now, what is wrong?" North asked Jack.

"My st...stomach really h...hurts." Jack said.

"Let's get you on the couch right here and I'll be back in just a second." North said as he led Jack to a soft leather couch. Jack laid down and watched as North left. When he came back, North had a bucket and some ginger ale.

"Drink this. It will make you feel better. If you feel like you are going to throw up, here is the bucket." North said. Jack sat up and took the ginger ale. North sat beside Jack and held the bucket in his lap. He watched as Jack slowly sipped his ginger ale. When Jack was about half way done with his soft drink, he started to shake. North handed him the bucket and started rubbing his back. They sat like that for about five minutes. Suddenly Jack leaned over the bucket and vomited up all the soda. After he was done Jack sighed and leaned against North, his eyes closed. North carefully took the bucket from Jack and sat on the floor. North continued rubbing Jack's back until he was asleep. North smiled at the sleeping Jack. North slowly drifted into the land of dreams. That was when Tooth walked in. Smiling she whispered

"Sweet dreams." and fluttered away.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! This is my last Chapter of Jack's Sick Day! Thank you all your positive reviews! Same Disclaimer.**_

Tooth fluttered down North's workshop lost in thought. She was thinking about how many times she had shunned Jack. He may be 3019 years old, but he still is a sixteen year old physically and mentally. He only had a mother for sixteen, and he only had the Guardians for three years. The other three hundred he spent alone. Tooth imagined what it would feel like. She was immediately accepted in the guardians when she was made into the Tooth fairy.

Tooth started to head back to North's office. When she made it to the door she decided that she was going to apologize to Jack for how cruel she had been. Tooth gently turned the door knob and quietly opened the door. When she peered inside she saw that North had left and Jack was sitting up his ice blue eyes wide open. Relived that North was not there, Tooth walked in further. She smiled at Jack and he smiled back. She walked over and sat by Jack on the couch. Jack looked at her with curiosity shining in his eyes. Tooth took a big breath and began.

"Jack I'm sorry that I left you alone for all those years. I must've been hard. You had no family to take care of you when you were sick or hurt. I just left you for three hundred years. I could've come and visited you but I didn't. I'm so so so sorry." Tooth said. Tears started to roll down her face. Jack looked at her. He was shocked that Tooth had apologized. Finally Jack replied.

"It's okay."and pulled Tooth into a hug. Tooth at first just sat there, but then she returned the hug. They sat there for a long time. Finally Tooth pulled away.

"Oh my. I forgot to ask how you felt!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Much better, and this time it is for real. I think that I just needed a nap." Jack replied and then smiled showing off his perfectly white teeth.

"That's good. Do you feel up to taking a shower?" Tooth asked Jack.

"A shower would be great." Jack said. Tooth then stood up and stretched.

"Thank you for forgiving me." Tooth said as she pulled Jack into a quick hug.

"Your welcome." Jack smirked.

ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG

North stretched and stood up. He looked at his watch.

"Svätá Krava! I've been asleep for two hours!" North then remembered Jack. He quietly walked out of the room to check on his workshop. He saw Tooth flying around aimlessly. He saw her expression she used whenever she was thinking hard about decided to go see what she was thinking about. He was walking toward her when he saw her quickly fly towards his office.

"Oh no! She is going to wake Jack up!" North thought as he ran down the hall. He went to his office door and stopped. He heard Tooth crying.

"Why is she crying?" North wondered. He put his ear to the the door and heard Tooth say

"...you were sick or hurt. I just left you for three hundred years. I could've come and visited you but I didn't. I'm so so so sorry." The only sound heard was Tooth's sobs. Then North heard Jack.

"It's okay." he said. North was stunned. He thought that Jack would have held a grudge. Being the sixteen year old he was, it was uncommon for him to forgive so easily. North peeked through the peephole on his door. He saw Tooth and Jack hugging. North smiled.

They stayed like that for awhile. Then Tooth and Jack started a small conversation. North was too busy thinking over what he had us seen to notice that they were moving towards the door to get out. Just in time, North jumped away from the door. What Tooth and Jack saw caused them to burst out laughing. They saw North leaning against the wall trying to look casual, but he was failing miserably. North then smiled and pulled Tooth and Jack into a big bear hug. Tooth shrieked in surprise, Jack giggled and smiled, and North belly laughed. When they finally broke apart North said

"Let's show you the shower Jack." Jack nodded.

ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG ROTG

Jack sighed as he turned the shower on. As he stepped into it he thought about how his day went. At first, his day was rough. Then it was good. Then rough. And now it was excellent. He was overjoyed when Tooth had apologized. He had never really had a grudge on the Guardians, he just wanted to feel accepted. Somehow, an apology made him feel like he was fully a Guardian.

When Jack was fully clean, he stepped out of the bathroom that led into his room, and saw a fresh pair of clothes on his bed. He looked at them and put them on. They were a pair of navy blue jeans, a light blue shirt, and his hoodie. He went out of his room and strolled around the workshop looking for Tooth and North. He found them in the meeting room looking at the big globe. The lights were shining all over today. Jack quietly walked over and stood in between North and Tooth. They looked at Jack and smiled. Jack smiled to. They then all turned back to the globe. After a while Jack started to feel hungry.

"Should I tell them?" Jack wondered. Before he could say anything though, his stomach grumbled. North and Tooth both looked at Jack. Jack smiled sheepishly.

"May I have something to eat?" Jack asked. North chuckled.

"Of course you may Jack." he said. "How about some chicken broth."

"That would be awesome." Jack replied. Tooth led Jack to a chair while North asked a yeti to make Jack's food.

When Jack's food came, they all sat next to each other. They all told stories of their past, their funniest moments, and other things. They all talked even after Jack was finished. Eventually it became late and Jack was getting tired. His eyes were drooping. Soon his head fell back against his chair and he started to snore softly. Tooth and North saw this and smiled to each other. North scooped Jack up and brought him to his bed. Tooth pulled back the covers and covered Jack with them.

"Goodnight Sweetie." Tooth said as she kissed Jack's forehead.

"Goodnight Jack." North said before he too kissed Jack's forehead. When Tooth and North left the room, they smiled at each other.

"We make a great set of parents." Tooth said.

"Indeed." North replied


End file.
